The Dirt-Dishing Duo
by SlytherinSnake6886
Summary: She has dirt on everyone. He uses it for blackmail. Belgium and Netherlands, always using the dirt for gain, are the best at what they do. But, what happens if they use the wrong dirt on the wrong person?


A/N: Okay, so I've been headcanon-crazy this morning, and found some cool headcanons. I will give you the link, but you'll need to remove the spaces: aph-headcanon. tumblr

That's the link, now something I must say: I will try to update my other stories. Thing is, I just haven't had much inspiration. You try finding inspiration to write when all you do is stay as far away as you can from every human in the world. Hell, I'm staying away from _animals! _But, enough about my issues. **NOTE: THIS WILL BASICALLY SAY THINGS THAT PROBABLY SOUND LIKE THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HISTORICAL OR POLITICAL OR WHATEVER THINGS. THEY MOST LIKELY DON'T, BECAUSE I DON'T KEEP UP WITH THE NEWS!**

**Disclaimer: **Headcanon is not mine, Hetalia is not mine, I only own the thought of making this a fanfiction.

Story: The Dirt-Dishing Duo (Because I'm not creative)

Description: She has dirt on everyone. He uses it for blackmail. Belgium and Netherlands, always using the dirt for gain, are the best at what they do. Until they use the wrong dirt on the wrong person.

_Begin~_

Belgium was doing what she normally does; drinking a nice coffee, taking a stroll in the park, and practically stalking America.

Wait, what?

Yes, it was high-time she got some new dirt on the other countries. See, America owed her some nice (and expensive) jewelry for what she did for him. When someone claims that they'll return the favor, they _will. _Nothing can get by her. She wasn't just going to pester him like China does.

So, she watched him like a hawk, knowing that there had to be something she could get. She saw him stop in a clearing of trees (as the park was a nature park), set down the black case of his, and out of that case, he pulled a gleaming new saxophone.

Belgium's eyes grew to the size of watermelons. _This _was something she hadn't known, and she loves sticking her nose into places she probably shouldn't to get that information.

So, she watched him. He began to speak to himself, and she began to read his lips while writing on a notepad.

"Wow!" he said, "I can't believe that this beauty is now mine. Ah, music! Where would I be without it?"

Belgium took note of everything, then waited for him to play. She was honestly curious as to how good he could play.

He brought the woodwind instrument to his lips, and began to play. . .

"Swing music?" she questioned aloud. She silently cursed herself, hoping he hadn't heard. He didn't, thankfully, and continued on with the beautiful melody, dancing around to the beat of his own making.

Belgium figured that that was all she needed, and stayed only a minute longer to hear the music for a second.

With the music stuck in her head, she made her way back to Netherlands' house.

See, she didn't like to be the one going up to the person and blackmailing them. No, she preferred it if others went to do it for her. Netherlands, on the other hand, was happy to do the blackmailing, if he got something in return. She always did as he wanted, and that was enough payment for him.

She continued to hum and tap her fingers to the beat of the music still playing in her head. It was a catchy tune, she had to admit.

When she got to Netherlands' house, she knocked on the door, waiting only a few moments before he answered it.

"Hi," she said, before walking in and plopping into a chair. He sat down as well, and before she could say a word, he said, "You have more dirt on another country, don't you?"

She laughed, and nodded. "On America. I bailed him out of jail for breaking some law or something. He offered to return the favor, and still hasn't done a thing. So, I followed him to a park, and he began to play a nice tune on the saxophone. Swing music, it was. Really lovely."

He nodded, and took the notepad from her.

"I will blackmail him," he agreed, "if you. . . Well, do what you always do for this sort of thing. Wash dishes, or something."

She nodded happily, standing up to go do something in payment. "_Washing the laundry seems like a good idea,_" she thought.

So, that's exactly what she did, leaving Netherlands to think about how he would blackmail America.

This would be fun.

A/N 2: Yes, there will be multiple chapters of this. Next chapter, Netherlands will blackmail America. No, he's not the country I'm talking about in the description. That one will have to wait a bit longer.

Ciao for now, my little poppets~!


End file.
